


Chosen

by Rei (RoarOfTheEarth)



Series: For the Love of Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cor POV, Cor doesn't mind, Cute, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Nyx likes to cuddle, OOC, One Shot, Prompt Fic, because I'm sure they are, but fuck it, kinda sorta relationship building?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarOfTheEarth/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Nyx had a habit of getting comfortable anywhere in Cor’s presence and just drifting off. The bed, the couch, the floor, it didn’t seem to matter to the Galahdian native. He’d find a spot close, lean against Cor in a way he wasn’t being intrusive, and then just fall asleep.It was actually kind of impressive.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: For the Love of Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nyx falls asleep in Cor's lap and Cor has a conversation with someone else while stroking Nyx's hair like he's a pet cat.  
> \- MistressOfLions

# Chosen

* * *

* * *

Cor had figured Nyx Ulric out rather quickly. It hadn’t been hard, not after he finally took the time to actually watch what the other man was doing, how he reacted to different things. It had all slowly slid into place after that, and while contentment wasn’t a feeling he had completely come to terms with just yet, he was getting there.

Nyx had a habit, he’d discovered a few months into the slow process that was their lives together. He had a habit of getting comfortable anywhere in Cor’s presence and just drifting off. The bed, the couch, the floor, it didn’t seem to matter to the Galahdian native. He’d find a spot close, lean against Cor in a way he wasn’t being intrusive, and then just fall asleep.

It was actually kind of impressive.

The last time this had happened Cor had been sitting in the recliner reading over reports Monica had asked him to finish by the morning. He didn’t _like_ bringing work home, but he also didn’t like leaving Nyx there in the apartment all night by himself. Compromises, he figured, were a logical thing to have in a relationship. So he’d brought the papers home with him, even though Nyx fussed at him about it, telling him home was for relaxing. 

Because Nyx wasn’t impudent, he tried not to cause too much fuss around himself. He moved around Cor’s office like a shadow, ever quiet, trying his best not to be a distraction. So when Cor brought work home, their apartment turned into an office. Which he didn’t like, he supposed, but if it meant not leaving the other man alone in the small space for hours he was fine with it.

Nyx had been quiet and kept out of the way aside from bringing Cor a mug of coffee at one point that the Marshal subconsciously accepted without another thought until later when he picked it up and wondered where the mug had come from. He’d become more aware of his surroundings after that, taking note of the gentle sound of the tv playing in the room, barely loud enough to hear. The lights were off in the rest of the apartment except the bathroom down the hall. There had been a gentle pressure against his leg and when he’d lowered the reports to check he’d found Nyx there. He was sitting on the floor beside the chair, side leaning into the worn leather, and his head carefully leaning against Cor’s knee. He’d been watching tv, Cor figured, but had fallen asleep at some point. The gentle rise and fall of his shoulders had been proof enough, and Cor had felt a twinge of guilt when he realized it was well into the wee hours of the morning before he’d noticed. 

That had been a few weeks ago. Weeks that had been dotted with local deployments, annoying obligations, council meetings, and dealing with a King who had a petty streak in him a few miles wide.

So when Ulric had wandered into his office and collapsed on the couch with only an exhausted greeting, Cor had decided to indulge himself just this once. Regis could wait on the report. He was just going to use it to goad the council into another insult-flinging contest anyway.

Nyx had been gone for several days, deployed somewhere out in Leide to take care of something Drautos had refused to explain to Cor. He’d mumbled something about the “king’s will” and snorted. So it had probably been something stupid that the council had deemed unfit for anyone but the Kingsglaive to handle.

The Galahdian was still dusty from the trip, curled up on his couch with his face pressed into one of the plush pillows that lined the back of it. Cor moved a pillow near the armrest, sat, and watched in mild amusement as Nyx carefully scrunched his body bit by bit until the crown of his head was pressed into the Marshal’s thigh.

“Rough trip?”

The sound that rose from Nyx in answer to the gentle ribbing was full of disgust and annoyance, so Cor took that as a definite yes.

“Hunter’s are fucking _stupid_ sometimes,” the glaive groaned into the pillowed pressed against his face. “Why would you,” he paused to sit up slightly so he could face Cor, stray strands of hair falling into disarray around his face. “Why would you willingly go out, find a Magnanir, and then _ride_ it. For _fun_. That’s like poking a voretooth with a stick and expecting it not to try and maul you. Which is like expecting to be able to approach one in the first place without it trying to eat your face.”

He raised an eyebrow at the glaive, curiosity tugging at him. Hunters could usually handle something like Magnanir herds. Why had it required the Kingsglaive?

As if he’d read Cor’s mind, Nyx rolled his eyes. “One of the ladies on the council,” he paused, trying to remember her name then gave up. “She was on a trip outside of the city. But because the Hunter’s have been terrorizing the poor things, they’ve learned that humans are assholes that drive cars. The herd of them ended up blocking the road for hours and started attacking cars. So last week’s council meeting was all about how dangerous they are and how they needed to be taken care of before they hurt someone.”

Last week’s council meeting, which Cor had missed because he’d been knee-deep in bulette shit out in Duscae because a skarnbulette had been causing an uproar in the herd there.

“They couldn’t mess with regular alpha mesmenir,” Nyx groaned, twisting himself until he was lying back down on the couch with his face pressed slightly into Cor’s thigh. “Gotta mess with the ones that fucking hold grudges like the damn _King_.”

Cor kept himself from chuckling and reached down, carefully tunneling his fingers through Nyx’s hair until they followed the curve of his skull. He moved his fingers slowly, scratching lightly at the glaive’s scalp. 

He knew Nyx Ulric. He’d figured him out. Ulric was like one of those giant cats native to his homeland. Aggressive when provoked, but sought out comfort when he needed it. He didn’t purr like some big cat, but he relaxed in stages. His breathing would change, then his shoulders would relax just the tiniest bit. He might twist a bit, press himself a little closer to Cor, and then he’d let himself actually relax. Maybe it was because he was there, maybe it was because Cor knew all the right spots to move his fingers. From the crown of his head down to just behind his ear, then over to the base of his skull right where his spinal column began. It worked every time.

Ulric was nearly asleep when Cor’s phone rang. He ignored the murmured apology and left his fingers threaded in Nyx’s hair even as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the screaming device. Clarus’ name lit the screen and Cor carefully slid his thumb across ‘ignore’. It took another twenty minutes for the King’s Shield to show up at his office door, tapping on it before letting himself in. Nyx had fallen asleep by then, which Cor considered a small blessing considering the company he was currently in.

Regis followed Clarus through the door, pausing only to take in the scene before he grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of the couch, away from Cor’s desk.

“Rough trip?”

Cor snorted softly and pretended he hadn’t made the same little joke earlier. “Playing rodeo with magnanir.”

The King nodded knowingly. “Ah, yes. That little debacle. I’m glad they could clear that up.” He paused, watching the two of them on the couch as Cor carefully slid his fingers through Nyx’s hair. Regis and Clarus had been the ones to barge into his office, after all, he wasn’t going to stop just because they were there now. “I assumed something important had come up since you didn’t answer Clarus’ call.” He paused to look up at his Shield where Amicitia stood by the chair. “Told you.”

Clarus rolled his eyes and sighed. “I suppose you did, your Majesty.”

“We had a bet.”

“I didn’t agree with any wager.”

“You didn’t _disagree_ either.”

Clarus made a face at the King and turned his attention to Cor who tried to hide the reflex to draw Nyx a little bit closer to himself if only because he got the impression Clarus wanted to pull him away. Not because he didn’t think Nyx didn’t belong there, but more because Clarus had always been a bit stiff about public displays of affection. But again, they were in his office. Clarus could eat shit.

“Were you able to go over the reports?”

“On my desk,” Cor murmured, nodding his head to the wooden desk behind them. Clarus turned to retrieve them while the King continued to watch him, a smile slowly etching its way across his face. Cor just frowned in return.

“I haven’t checked in on you and our young glaive recently. How are things?”

Cor didn’t really snarl, it was more just a flash of teeth, but it got the point across. “I don’t remember you being the third wheel.”

Regis leaned forward in the chair, smiling in a way that made him look devious. “What? I can’t be worried about my friend’s well being?” Despite the look, Cor knew the King was being truthful. The man had spent a greater part of both their lives worrying over what Cor was going to do next that would likely get him and possibly everyone around him killed.

He’d learned better though, after the trial.

Beaten, bloody, and half-dead, Cor had pulled himself out of that cavern on willpower alone. He’d blackout shortly after but had woken up long enough to know he was at a haven with a worried Cid and Regis leaning over him. Fifteen and stupid, he dove headfirst into the crag hoping to prove himself. He’d only lived because Gilgamesh _liked_ him, which was odd considering he’d cut off the blademaster’s arm. But he supposed the two-thousand-year-old soul of the first shield was allowed to have strange quirks.

Regis was watching Cor as he absently stroked Nyx’s hair, letting his fingers sift through the strands gently. He still had a smile plastered on his face, but it was kinder, softer. “I’m glad,” the King started as he carefully rose from the chair. “That he chose you, Cor.” He paused for a moment, snorted softly and rolled his eyes. “Although Drautos would have me believe otherwise. He’s taken to deadpanning at him. I haven’t seen it yet, but hearing Titus bitch about someone other than you for a change is refreshing.”

Chose.

He supposed that was right, Nyx had chosen him. Days, weeks, months of just being there, slowly earning trust from a man that was otherwise skeptical of everything he was told or saw. Nyx had been a refugee, cast out from his homeland by war, and ostracized by the people of Insomnia for being different. He’d been bitter when Cor had first met him back then. Full of snarls, barred teeth, and angry comments.

He glanced down at the peacefully resting face pressed against his thigh and wondered quietly if it had been the _right_ one. He let the thought go no sooner than it had formed and let his fingers tunnel through Nyx’s hair again. It earned him a little happy purr from the sleeping man, and a nuzzle that cuddled Nyx up a little closer to him.

“Tell him I said ‘hi’.” The King chuckled, not because it was a joke, but because he knew Cor wouldn’t tell the glaive he or Clarus had been there. The soldier tended to panic a bit when it came to anyone of the royal family. “And Aulea wants you both over for dinner next week.”

Cor snorted and eyed Regis as he hovered at the door, Clarus holding it open for him, forever patient with the King. “I’ll think about it.”

Regis smiled and Clarus closed the door behind him.

* * *

“Dinner.”

“Mhm.”

“With the King.”

“Yes.”

“The _King_.”

Cor looked up from over the book he’d been reading to stare at Nyx quietly. The glaive was pacing his way through the small apartment. He felt bad, truly, but it was somewhat amusing to watch Nyx have a small breakdown over something as simple as meeting the King and Queen for dinner. Then again, Cor had practically grown up around Regis and was used to viewing him as the literal asshole he was.

“And the Queen…”

“I believe that was implied, but yes.”

Nyx spun around to eye Cor, sputtering softly before he narrowed his gaze. “What if I say no?”

“Then we won’t go.” Cor gave a little half-hearted shrug and looked back at his book.

Nyx stared at him, huffed, then flopped onto the couch beside him. Cor’s only response was to lift his arm so that Nyx could move in closer because the glaive was a creature of habit if nothing else.

“That’s horrible _and_ rude,” Nyx grumbled as he molded himself against Cor’s side as if he belonged there. Because he did.

“Shall I tell him we’ll be there at seven then?”

Nyx groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Why me?”

Cor just chuckled and let the Galahdian bury himself into his side, because if nothing else, at least that’s where Nyx chose to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually might redo this one. I had another thought for it after I finished writing it, but I didn't want to just trash this one because I kinda like how it came out. The ending feels a tad off to me, but I couldn't think of another way for it to go. Either way, I wrote this because I was grinding my teeth a bit while writing RiM updates but I wanted to post something today, so here it is!  
> ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
